Viel of Life
by Tigger77
Summary: Okay I'm writing another story where my reviewers call the shots! Where YOU can fall in love with the vampire of your choice. YOU live the action. YOU live the life! It's all about YOU! All YOU have to do is read and review my authors note!
1. Rules

**Ugh this is so hard to get out! I'm giving myself a headache trying to get this all out right. So I'm just going to say it. I'm starting another story! It'll be different than my others. The only things that are the same is the romance, adventure, fluff, and of course the action. **

**Except if you didn't notice this is a reviewers choice sort of thing, which to me means you're in the story!**

**All you have to do is review and tell me:**

**-your name or a made up name you like**

**-your personality (Hobbies? Favorites? What you just can't live without?) **

**-what you look like**

**-and if you really must have a say in who your with than you can tell me this too and I'll try to make it work**

**If you don't feel comfortable giving out any of that then you don't have to. I'm just trying to get a grip of what your like, so I can do better. Also the only rule is that this is a vampire story. You can only pick a vampire. All the werewolves are off limits. If we run out of vampires I can make up some, so people that are reviewing late in the story can still be in it.**

**If any of you want to write down a couple boys for the female vampires, that's cool too. **

**And lastly I need to make sure everyone knows I did not come up with this idea. All of the compliments of coming up with this needs to go to ImShOrTaNdPrOuD. She's the one that did a story like this first, I just got the idea from her. And if you haven't read her version yet, PLEASE do! Her writing is amazing and I literally think she is one of the best authors on fanfiction. Not to mention funny! ;) **

**That's all! Hope you all review for the story, I'll be updating every month from now on. **

**-Tigger77**

**Taken so far:**

**Emmett**

**Alistair**

**Jasper**

**Felix**

**Benjamin**

**Edward**


	2. Chapter 1

**First off I want to thank all that have, or are planning to review! You're all awesome! I also want to thank ImDaMnShOrTaNdPrOuD for giving me the idea and inspiration to do this! She's an amazing author, and if you haven't read her work already I encourage you all too do so! She also goes by ImWeIrDaNdAmUsInG. **

**I have a couple things I need to go over so you all understand what I'm doing. Everyone that has signed up has been paired with a vampire and put in an imaginary adventure of sorts. Since this is the first chapter, not much has truly happened. This is like the introduction of sorts. Also all the different stories have names, like Oil and Flamed and such. That way you always know what you're reading when and how. If you have any other questions, feel free to review and I'll answer them on here. Oh and if you want to be in the story too, then go ahead. The rules are on the chapter thing before this. I still know of a ton of vampires Stephanie Meyer created, and thousands of vampires in my head! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Oil **

**The story of Ali and Felix**

The little peach house drifted out of view as we drove away. I sighed in dismay. Orange County was my home, and to be separated from it for even a number of days was absolutely wretched. But those times of misery and despair were always a Thanksgiving thing when I was forced from the house to Aunt May and Uncle Jerry's house in Chicago. This was not the same.

My dear daddy, a fit man if I do say so myself, with the same hazel eyes and dark brown hair as me was a business man. A business man with many connections around the world was taking my sister, Sam, on a graduation trip to Italy. Volterra Italy to be more exact, and thought it the perfect way for my sister and I to make amends. Not likely. But none the less I was excited. Who wouldn't be if you got the chance to go to Italy?

As Tay said it would be a wonderful experience to learn their rich culture and eat the amazing food. As well as get a few bonus points from our History teacher when the school year started. Of course she didn't say it exactly like that. There were more cusswords and such when she said it, but the meaning was still the same.

"Will you please shut up?" Sam wondered a loud.

I looked up from the window, moving my hair out o the way as I did so. "Huh?"

"Will. You. Stop. Humming?" She said through her teeth again. That's when I noticed everyone starring. Everyone being Mom, Dad and of course Sam. Whether it be looking through the rearview mirror like Dad, or turning all the way in her seat like Mom, they were all staring.

As if on cue I blushed. "I was humming?"

"Yes."

"Whatever," I sighed going back to watching the scenery drift by. The car was again engulfed in silence.

"Is there any food left?" Sam asked finally breaking the silence.

"We've got brownies," Dad replied. "Ali you still got them."

"Yup," I said popping the p. In one quick movement I was out of my seat and leaning over the back of it. "They're somewhere around here. As long as you didn't set your crap on them."

"My stuff is not crap. If anybodies is, it's yours."

"Hey! If you want the brownies you should just shut up." I growled snatching them out of the cooler and getting back in my seat. "Here," I thrust them at her.

"Thank you," She replied just as rude.

"Girls," Mom warned. For what must have been the thousandth time I sighed.

"Mm! Mom these are fantastic!" Sam hummed her approval.

"Oh I'm so glad you like them! Your sister is an amazing cook isn't she? I think you should go to cooking school sweetheart." She said directing her words to me now.

I just smirked over at Sam. "Glad you like them," then almost laughed at the look on her face. She looked about ready to puke.

Her hand reached out to grab me, but she passed me and grabbed an empty trash bag. "Disgusting!" She moaned. "You better not have poisoned them." Finally she looked up scowling.

I scowled back. "If I'd known you'd eat them I would have."

"Why you-"

"Shun." I cut her off.

"What?"

Rolling my head over to face her I smiled lazily. "I said shun. If you want to get complicated you'd say _rechazar_. That's shun in Spanish."

Sam growled, like literally growled. "Damn you." I smiled again.

There was another moment of silence. I looked down at my phone. Still no text from Taylor. She was too busy with her job working at the radio station at home. A job she loved very much, but left me with no one to talk to. Especially when I was bored.

Poke. I jabbed Sam in the ribs. Might as well make the best of it. Poke.

"Will you stop it?" Sam growled.

"No." Poke.  
"Ow! Mom!" Poke.

Sam slapped my hand away. But when I wouldn't stop slapped at my shoulder. "Ow!" I yelled. It was only a couple days ago that Taylor hit me there and it still hurt. I slapped her back.

"Girls! Girls!" Mom said sounding like a teacher at school.

_Stop calling, stop calling,_

_I don't want to think anymore,_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor,_

_Stop calling, stop calling,_

_I don't want to think anymore,_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor,_

Both Sam's and my heads snapped towards the sound of my phone ringing on the seat between us. The caller idea read Taylor in bright purple letters.

"Crap!" I yelped diving for it at the same time Sam did.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh,_

_Stop telephonin' me_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh,_

_I'm busy_

Are heads collided with force. "Ow," we both yelled. That was going to leave a mark. But instead of retracting her body like me, Sam grabbed at my phone again. Affectively taking it from my grasp. She through down her window.

"Stop touching me or I'll throw your phone out the window." Sam threatened.

"Go ahead." I said coolly, glad that my iPod was stowed safely away in my sweatshirt pocket.

"I'll do it." Sam insisted.

"Sure." I agreed. On the inside I really was worried. Not that much, but if I didn't have a phone how would I talk to my few friends?

"Both of you knock it off!" My mother yelled trying to reach towards us.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, _

_Stop telephonin' me_

A horn blared as a giant orange truck passed us. Sam yelped in shock, and surprise. My little LG phone slipped from her fingers.

"No!" I shouted.

Sam's arm reached out to try and grab it before it fell, but it was a failed attempt. My phone was no more.

Oh how I just love my little sister. Note the sarcasm.

**Ink**

_**The story of Amy and Alistair **_

Life was perfect. I didn't mean to brag. Not at all! I was just saying. My life was perfect! My Dad worked as an accountant making a good deal of money, while my Mom owned a small bar close to the strip of Vegas. And if that wasn't enough, Jacob Blank asked me out on a date!

I had been crushing on Jake ever since freshman year started, when he had a total growth spurt and got muscles. And for him to actually be asking me out on a date! It was unreal. Even if all my friends said we'd be perfect together. I don't think I'd ever truly believed them.

I mean seriously, Jacob Blank was hot and funny and….perfect. And though I knew I was pretty too, I just never truly believed the man of perfection could be asking me out.

Of course my life wasn't all about boys and dating. My faith was important too. In fact I was waiting for the right guy, and I was almost positive Jacob was the right man. 99.9 % positive. There was still that small negative voice in the back of my head that said it wasn't, but I'd learned to ignore that little voice. It had always been quite annoying. Not to mention usually wrong.

It had said that I would never be able to ace my math quiz. A subject I never liked, or that I could never read five hundred pages in a week. I did both of those.

So that was why I was so sure Jake was the right one. I could almost see him meeting my Father and them hitting it off. I could see him having dinner at my house with him. Maybe snuggling, watching a movie. Because that was how perfect he was. I really hoped it all worked out.

It was all so exciting, I found myself bouncing in my seat at the dinner table, my parents staring at me in amusement.

"Are you excited about the summer?" My Dad asked cutting into his steak.

I smiled brightly. "Oh yes! I noticed when I went to the mall with Roxie that Abercrombie had a help sign out. I think I might try for a job there!" I blew the last remaining air out of my lungs, before sucking more in.

"Marvelous idea," Mom smirked. "Who's Roxie?"

"She just moved here from Miami! She really is a nice girl. We're going to hang out next week. If that's okay with you of course?"

"Of course."

We didn't talk much for the rest of dinner, only really talking when I asked Mom if she needed help with the dishes. In which she replied that she could handle it. I walked up to my room.

"Hey kitty," I cooed when I got upstairs. Kitty was my cat. I got her when I turned 13, because she looked a lot like me. With her big green eyes, and easy going nature, she looked like a massive blackish brown fur ball. She wasn't when I got her though.

When I got her she was the runt of the litter if you will. Just like me in my circle of friends, and she was carefree. Not a single worry in the world. Yes she was a lot like me. Only I had more responsibilities now. And she wasn't so small. The doctor even said she was….over weight. He ended up with scratch marks the size of Texas down his arms and Mom still hasn't forgiven her. We weren't aloud back.

Kitty purred into my hand. Swaying slightly when I didn't support her weight thoroughly. Her eyes glinted with mischief.

"What are you up to?" I wondered. Of course she didn't answer. She was a cat after all. "Just don't claw the couch again and I'm sure you'll be fine."

With that said I finished the journey to my room, closing the door quietly and jumping on the bed.

"I've got a date with Jacob Blank!" I screamed into my pillow, finally letting it all out. My clock read 7:30.

I changed into my pajamas quickly and grabbed my book, Jason and Tina. A book of lies, deception, and most of all true love. Usually I didn't take books from my Mom, but she wouldn't let me buy another book at the store because she refuses to believe I had finished all the books in my book shelf. I just laughed at her.

By 10 o'clock my eyes were drooping and the book was falling out of my hands at my side. Kitty found his way up on my lap and was purring lazily beside me. My eye lids drifted closed for the last time.

Something creaked in the attic upstairs….

**Led**

_**The Story of Ceecee and Edward**_

Feeling like no one could catch me. The wind in my hair. The adrenaline running through my vein. That was why I rode my skateboard. People said it was dangerous. I in return replied it wasn't as dangerous as a motorcycle. Yet people rode those too.

My skateboard meant the world to me. All most as much as my music. Which was where I was headed to at the moment. Down to the local haven of this god forsaken town. Mike's Music Store. The Dalles didn't have much. Most every store closed by 9 at night. And the only good store reachable without a long car drive was Fred Meyers. Mike's Music Store was the exception.

It was a small store. Painted red with black letters across the building saying Music for the Soul. Everyone called it Mike's Music Store though because Mike the manager of the store was someone you didn't forget. Inside the store was the same as the outside. Red walls, red carpet, red shelves. One side of the store had CD's lining up the wall. From Lady Gaga to Kelly Clarkson; from Avenged Sevenfold to Adam Lambert. You could find it all on that wall. On the other wall was guitars and drums of all sizes.

"Ceecee! You've finally returned!" Mike yelled, running over for a hug.

"Mike!" I shouted back. It was always best to do things Mike's way. If not he'd throw a huge fit. Let's just say I'd learned my lessons. People stared at us with wide eyes. Probably tourist.

"Where have you been girl friend? I haven't seen you since in forever! Where's Martha? Martha!" His small grey eyes gleamed in excitement and irritation.

"Mike! I was here last Thursday," I laughed.

"Yes, yes. Well sometimes time is longer for others." I shook my head, smirking. "Now come, come! We got new albums released! And I saved some just for thy."

"You really didn't-"

"Of course I did darling. Now come look." He dragged me over to a rack filled to the top with CD's. "Miley Cyrus has one out, Can't be tamed. Perfect one if you want some inspiration. Or, or there's this one! My Chemical Romance or Lady Gaga!"

"Really I don't-"

"And I know you don't really like her, because of the whole 'shave her luscious hair off' stunt she pulled, but I just have to recommend the new Britney Spears album. She's getting good again. Such a sex kitten and-"

"Mike I just need some music sheets," I finally stressed. I hated doing it, but I didn't have much time. Mike's face fell, his excited smile and laugh lines were no more. His shoulders shrugged over.

"Oh, I understand. You don't like me enough and wish I'd just shut up. I understand. My Mom always told me the same thing. I'll be okay though. I'm used to it."

"Oh what a rotten liar you are. I've met your mother. She's a nice woman. I just don't have time. I need to get to Lily's house. It's her birthday today you know." His face lit up again.

"Birthday! I just love birthdays. How come I wasn't invited? Oh what's it matter. You need to hurry! Fallow me. Have you heard the news? The city council is thinking about putting in a Wal-Mart were the old factory used to be. Wouldn't that be amazing?" He didn't give me time to make any remark. "I know. I heard from my friend Jackie. You know who Jackie is right. Little cutie he is. He's finally got a hit for his job."

"What was his job again?" I asked quietly.

"Wedding designer sweetie. The Macnab's, Holly and John, want to have a wedding and they asked him to do it. He's so excited. Last time I went over there he was as happy as a bee. Maybe even a butterfly! Anyway let's not get caught up with similes, or metaphors. He wouldn't even calm down enough to talk to me! I was a little put out, but you have to be proud of him. He's worked so hard for this. Maybe someday he'll be famous. He's going to be designing my wedding that's for sure. Probably down in Ohio. When I meet the right person for me I mean." He slipped a few pieces of creamy paper in my hands. "Here you are babe! Now tell Lily happy birthday for me! These are on the house. Make sure you come back soon! I gotta go help some customers!"

I was left alone, smiling. Mike was something else. I was just happy he hadn't had coffee today. You could always tell when he had. This was an abnormally calm day for him.

Sighing I headed out the store towards my previous destination.

**Splintered **

_**The Story of Rosindhira and Emmett **_

When you're totally against something, yet someone you love very much does it anyway. What do you do? I'm not asking this as one of those don't-answer-the-question sorts of things. I really want to know.

I had been best friends with Dana since kindergarten, when little Rupert Henson dumped sand on me. I remember that day perfectly. Dana even helped me put worms in Rupert's pants when he was distracted. Then sat on the wall with me when Rupert realized it was us. We were inseparable ever since.

But it all soon changed when we hit high school. I was still the somewhat shy girl that tended to stay back and out of the way, and Dana was still the spitfire I'd grown up with, but she had met Jack.

Jack Danielson was, for lack of better words perfect for Dana. He gave her the attention she required, and acted like a lost puppy when ever she was around. In return she gave herself to him. And all the sudden it wasn't just the two of us anymore.

Not that I didn't like Jack, nor that I didn't have other friends. Because I had many. But every time I was with Dana, it was Dana, me, and Jack.

It took awhile but I got used to it and accepted Jack. We had our laughs and our tears; our ups and downs. Never anything that could separate us. Until now.

Dana was pregnant. From a broken condom and a lack of remembrance to take a pill. I had suggested to her that she keep the baby. We could make it work. We'd all get jobs and I could help baby sit when she needed help. Her family might be a bit distraught, but I'd met them and knew they'd support Dana no matter what. Hell they'd support her even if Dana turned out to be a mass murderer. Having a baby would be okay.

Unfortunately when Dana wanted something she'd get it no matter what. I used to think that was one of her strong points. Now I just saw it as another complication. She wouldn't listen to me, even when Jack tried to get her to keep it she wouldn't listen. She wanted an abortion and she was going to get it.

I was torn.

That's why I need an answer. I love Dana. She's the best friend a girl could ever have, yet at the same time I know I could love the little baby inside her just as much. Plus why couldn't the little baby have a say in it? I believed he or she did.

A single tear rolled down my cheek before I could stop it. While my hair blew in to the dark night.

To think the night would end like this. It was such a shame. This morning the sun had shinned brilliantly over the trees in my backyard. Ana my little sister had played and laughed happily in the backyard with her friend Janie. Dad had whistled as he had gone to work, and Mom had smiled as she made lunch for me and Ana.

Now there was no sun. Just the clouds blocking out everything with the chance that it might rang. There was no giggling or smiling, nor was there any whistling. It seemed all the happiness had left the streets and alleyways all together. Like all the dementers had left Azkaban and were hiding in all the shadows.

I giggled despite everything. Dementers from Harry Potter. If only. My grayish green eyes scoped out the landscape for my little haven. There it was. Just a few feet away. The little bridge made of stone. On good days this was where I'd come. Either to read or just think depended on my mood. Right now I just needed to think.

I quickened my pace stepping on the large slabs of grey that made up the bridge. I finally let it out. Tears pulled down my face, and I hugged myself close. "I'm so confused." I whimpered to no one.

Rain started to pelt out of the sky and a crack of lightning made me jump and yelp. But I stayed where I was. Determined to just think and find the answer. Thunder rumbled around me.

"God I'm so confused," I prayed. "So, so confused."

"What are you confused about?" A deep rumbling voice sounded from behind me.

I swiveled around as fast as I could, tripping slightly when I moved to fast. A tall dark figure loomed from above me.

**Flamed**

_**The Story of Ginny and Benjamin **_

"Good morning world and all the fuck tards that live in it! The sun is shinning and the palm trees swaying. I have got to say to all those idiots that don't live in California. You all are damned. Damned to hell my friend."

I groaned and rolled over. "Shut up!" I yelled at the alarm clock skillfully placed across the room to wake me up.

"So anyway. Today is a shitty summer day. It's already 9 in the morning and I see dumb ass's jumping into pools from the window. I get that you can do that, but shouldn't you wait tell like in the middle of the afternoon to do that? Damn! You know what would be cool, if you went swimming in the winter. It'd be stupid too-"

I threw my pillow at the obnoxious thing, wishing it would just disappear. There was a crash then what sounded like metal hitting wood and the radio station died down. Thank god.

I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach, praying I'd fall back asleep. But I failed to notice I was at the edge of the bed and went toppling over. Just like the alarm clock had.

"Wonderful," I growled trying to untangle myself from the heap of sheets holding me down. It took awhile, along with some of my patience, but I finally managed to separate my flailing limbs from the colorful sheets.

Making fast work of what I had, I put together an outfit of a black striped t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Blaze." My older brother Grant smiled.

"What's up Grant?" I laughed.

"Not much. What's up with you?'

"Not much. What's up with-"

"Okay we get it. There's nothing going on with anybody. Now go call your little friends. They won't stop calling." Griffin, Grant's twin scowled at me. I would say Griffin and I were related too, but that just didn't seem right. Nor did it seem true. If it wasn't for the fact he looked exactly like Grant I would believe he was adopted.

"Did they wake you from your beauty rest?" I taunted, grabbing the little slider I called my phone from its resting spot on the counter.

Before Griffin could reply I had walked out of the room. "Bye Grant. Love ya."

"Love ya Blaze!"

I typed in the nine numbered number I had gotten to remember the past year and pressed the phone to my ear. "Hey what's up?"

"Blaze! Get your lazy ass outside! We're going down to play soccer." Jessie yelled into the phone. In the background I could hear an engine running and the guys hollering.

"Yes, because I have got a car to drive. Nice thinking on your part." I growled. Until recently I had a car to drive. A little white truck that I was very found of.

Of course that's why Griffin found it necessary to wreck his car and take mine until it was fixed.

"Just get out here." Jessie sighed exasperated.

"Sure, sure."

Opening the door I ran outside, not noticing for a couple seconds the red jeep parked in my driveway. "Come on Blaze! What's taking so long?" Jessie asked from the driver's seat. TJ and Nick our other best friends sat in the back laughing at me.

"Shut up!" I laughed in spite of myself.

"You guys want to go down to my house after this?" I asked, kicking the ball out of the goalies box.

"Totally!" TJ yelled. His foot swung back and then forward, kicking the ball into the other goal. "Score! 3 to 1! Me and Blaze win!"

"It depends actually. Is Griffin going to be there? He ruins all the fun."

"I don't know. He's probably out with his girlfriend." When I saw their confused faces I continued. "Where else would he be on a Saturday?" Duh.

"Ha! For a minute there I actually thought Griffin _had_ a girlfriend!" Nick laughed loudly.

But no one else was laughing. Which was weird, usually they laughed at my sarcastic ways. I looked over at them to see them looking at something in the distance.

"Guys?"

"I think someone likes you," Jessie whispered. His brown eyes gleamed in excitement.

"Ohh! You're going to fall and love and have bay-bas!" TJ tried to say with a French accent. I blushed. All the tension was gone for which I was grateful, but being replaced by the teasing wasn't any better really.

"Shut up." I muttered, slapping at their arms. "You guys are such dicks. Let's get home." From the corner of my eyes, I saw a figure in the shadows, who stood tall and looked like a teenage guy, smiling.

**H2O **

_**The Story of Taylor and Jasper**_

The sight in front of me was scary. Oh who was I kidding! It was fucking horrifying!

"Oh hey Tay. How's it going?" My oldest brother Jon laughed awkwardly; his hand reached up and scratched an imaginary itch.

"Why are you fucking watching the secret life of an American teenager?" I asked slowly, not sure if I truly wanted an answer.

Jon's face turned a light pink. "I was just. You know watching it cause I could. It's not your shit anyway."

"You're my brother so it makes it my shit. I will ask again. Why the hell are you watching that?" My eyes searched him through and through.

"This is what Tammy likes to watch. And I need to watch it if I want her to like me. It's complicated. I wouldn't expect you of so little knowledge to understand such things."

I laughed. "The things people do for love."

"Things you don't understand."

"Hey I understand. And you can go ahead and do what you wish. I'm just going to work and then over to hang out with all the dipshits and dumb asses at Cody's house. Got it. Got it? Good." I backed up and out of the living room, grabbing an apple on the way past the dinning room table, and heading to the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do shorty!"

"That leaves everything open," I called. The door opened before I could make it to it and my other brothers Chuck and David walked through the door.

"Why are you watching that?" Chuck wondered wide eyed.

"You don't wanna know." I muttered passing them out the door.

Most days I'd at least text Ali. My only friend that was a girl. I don't really know how we became such things. I used to hate her because I thought she was just some bitch that only cared about boys, but then Mrs. Boyde partnered us up in Biology and we realized we had more in common then we thought. Sure she had her moments where she wouldn't shut up about things I didn't care about, but she lived for her IPod too just like me, and was able to deal with my emo…ness. If that was even a word. But she was off to Italy with her family. I envied her for it. To be able to get out of this bitchy place, and go somewhere rich with culture and history. How I wished for once to be her. Even if it did require dealing with her evil sister.

But since she was gone it was just me, my IPod, and the lonely streets of California.

I walked quietly without any interruptions until the little building were my job was done came into view.

"There you are!" Rex yelled running out and grabbing my hand. "You're late! We only five minutes before you need to be on! Come one, come on!"

"Whoa. Be nice. I made it on time did I now. Not something you can say bout yourself." I said.

"You're right. Just get in there." He pushed me into the little room. On one wall was a little table which had all my gear. My head set, a glass of water, and anything else I might need that day. On the wall there was a window that saw through to another small room where people could talk to me or start up music. All in all it was a pretty good radio station. How far it got to people I didn't know. Only that people liked my venting and kept listening.

"Good morning world and all the fuck tards that live in it! The sun is shinning and the palm trees swaying. I have got to say to all those idiots that don't live in California. You all are damned. Damned to hell my friend." I started. From the corner of my eye I saw my producer shake his head. He didn't like how I tended to talk, but I made him money so he stayed quiet.

"So anyway. Today is a shitty summer day. It's already 9 in the morning and I see dumb ass's jumping into pools from the window. I get that you can do that, but shouldn't you wait tell like in the middle of the afternoon to do that? Damn! You know what would be cool, if you went swimming in the winter. It'd be stupid too.

Other than that I don't really have much to say today. Has anyone seen that new Alice and Wonderland movie? Went out and saw it the first day cause it had one of the best actors in the world in it. Jonny Depp! Can I hear a what, what?" I paused. "That's funny I could almost hear something. Anyway that man is a son of a bitch. And not the bad kind of son of a bitch. No I'm talking about the kind of son of a bitch that makes you think he can't do anything more and then he does, and you're like that son of a bitch! You know who I'm talking about? Yeah well anyway my producers telling me to get off and let you listen to my music, so go ahead enjoy. I'll be back to talk to you all in a bit!" I sighed happy with my days work.

"What took you so long Tay?" Cody yelled at me when I got to his house.

"Oh shut it dipshit! I got here as soon as I could!" I laughed.

"Floobear!" All the guys shouted when they saw me walk in with Cody.

"Guys!" I yelled back.

"You're just in time!" Alex explained. "Riley brought over his Wii for us to play!"

"Don't worry either. He didn't bring the dance off game. You should be fine." Danny laughed.

I scowled back at him. "Dumb ass," I through a pillow at him.

We laughed for the rest of the day.

* * *

**How was that? Did you like it? **

**Thanks again to all the authors that have reviewed, and are in my story:**

**Amyzee07 as Amy**

**Eclipsia Black as Ginny (Blaze)**

**gorgeously-consumed as Ceecee**

**IKNOWIMWIERD117 as Ali**

**Little Angel of Love as Rosindhira**

**Not so Angelic as Taylor**


End file.
